


Please Come Get Me

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is drunk and in need of rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Get Me

**Title:** Please Come Get Me  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 265  
**Summary:**  Sebastian is drunk and in need of rescuing.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Carmen**  ( **nightflashtian** ) prompted a fic which included the line: "Please come get me."_

* * *

Blaine gropes around for his phone, the stupid thing making an awful clattering racket across his bedside table at an hour too late - or early - for anyone to be calling him. His face half-hidden by the pillow, he stabs at the screen until the line connects.

"Hullo?" he mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. He's not even entirely sure that he isn't dreaming this.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine!"

He winces and rubs a hand against his face, shifting against the sheets as the background noise of the bar filters through the phone. "Seb?"

"I mighta had t'much t'drink." Sebastian's words are so slurred he can barely discern what the other male is trying to say, the cheers and shouts in the background adding to the difficulty. "Please come ge'me."

He sighs and clings to his sheets a little tighter, knowing it's going to be much colder outside than it is tucked into bed. Even if Sebastian's missing from the other side of his bed. It's tempting to just leave Sebastian where he is, to teach him a lesson in alcohol tolerance and decent manners not to wake Blaine up at some ungodly hour to come and rescue him.

But he loves Sebastian too much for that.

"You owe me," he mutters, throwing back the covers and shivering at the burst of cool air that washes over his skin.

"S'much sex," Sebastian mumbles, a dull  _thud_  that Blaine thinks might be Sebastian's head lowering to the bar counter. "S'much. Promise."

He'll hold Sebastian to that offer when he's more sober. He doubts the other man will complain.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
